oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetherborn
Aetherborn resembles something like a constant flux of twisting and ever-changing physical embodiments of magical power. Being that their bodies are something of a mix between the Material Plane and the Astral Plane, they have shorter lives than most others. Stronger Aetherborn are able to manipulate the remnants of the dying creature's souls and add whatever life they had left to their own. (To do this, an RP cost of maybe 25-30RP should be in effect) History When the Aetherborn came to be, how long they have been, where they originally were and where they came from are all questions that not even the Aetherborn can answer. Those alive today reside in the depths of the vast Esstad Desert in the city of Sakrezum. The city itself has been hidden, sealed, and kept away from others for as long as it has been around, only recently has it been discovered and their contact been established. Physical Description Being that they are beings of nearly pure connection energy, their bodies resemble just that, loose, discombobulated, swirling mix of energy that takes on the facade of a Human-like appearance. On the surface, their skin looks rocky and cragged, but beneath their bodies are nothing but pure energy holding themselves together, but even still they are alive and entirely well. Because of the way their bodies are held together it results in them having shorter than normal lifespans, being something akin to a Goblin in years. However, stronger Aetherborn, like Amenaa, the current reigning leader of the Aetherborn, are able to take the fleeting lives of dying creatures to further their own lifespans. All Aetherborn have an innate sixth sense that allows them to accurately sense the emotional state of beings in a nearby perimeter. Aetherborn have no genders and are referred to using they/them/theirs pronouns, though there are cases of individual Aetherborn that adopted a gender and associated pronouns. Society (I haven't decided yet, will happily work with someone to flesh it out) Relations Aetherborn have strong ties to one another, and loose but strengthening ties with other races that seek them out deep in the desert. After all, someone who makes a trek that far deserves some respect. Also Aetherborn Adventurers are extremely uncommon and only do so because they have been either Exiled from the city or are tired of city life. These Aetherborn tend to be Chaotic in nature, but generally good people to be around. Alignment, Religion & Advancements Aetherborn typically falls under the Neutral alignment, though some do delve into other alignments based on what they are around and what they actually do within the city of Sakrezum. Aetherborn are not religious but are more inclined towards the arts of the Trade or of Magic. Aetherborn have not brought about any significant advancements to the known world. Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: As Aetherborn have resided in the desert for the entirety of their lives, they've built up their skills based around what is needed, but their bodies lack the strength to push themselves further. (+2 Dex, +2 Int, and -2 Con) * Type: Aetherborn are Outsiders with the Native subtype. * Size: Aetherborn are Medium Creatures. * Base Speed: Aetherborn have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Aetherborn begin play speaking Draconic and Egronian Common or Elven. Aetherborn with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Egronian Common, Egronian Elven, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, and Terran. Other Racial Traits * Desert Runner Benefit: Members of this race receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. * Camouflage Benefit: Desert (sand and wastelands). Members of this race gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within that terrain type. * Enclave Protector Benefit: Members of this race add +1 to the caster level of any abjuration spells they cast. Members of this race also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): 1/day—nondetection; 3/day—faerie fire, obscure object, sanctuary * Spell-Like Ability (At-Will) Benefit: Members of this race can use Analyze Aura (Emotion Aura) at-will spell-like ability. The caster level of the spell is equal to the user’s character level. * Terrain Stride Benefit: Desert (sand and wastelands). Members of this race can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within the chosen terrain. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. * Darkvision 60 Feet Benefit: Members of this race can see in the dark up to 60 feet. (Subject to Approval) * Spell-Like Ability (1/day) Benefit: Members of this race can use Deathknell 1/day spell-like ability. The caster level of the spell is equal to the user's character level. Members of this race who successfully execute the spell and gain the bonuses also add to their maximum lifespan 1 year. Category:Race Category:Homebrew Category:Lore